


Гербарий

by Soya



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Тэён был собран из старых виниловых пластинок легендарных рок-звезд. Склеен из потертых полароидов. Соткан из страниц потрёпанных романов.





	Гербарий

От него веяло опасностью и безразличием. Он ненавидел все цветное и сладкое, а карманы его всегда были заполнены мятными жвачками. Он рисовал черным акрилом на белоснежных стенах однушки и всегда считал себя правым. Выстроенная стена, за которой скрывалось что-то разбитое, неистово требующее тепла.   
  
Его руки были изрисованы странными рисунками, которые он сам выдумывал. И никто, кроме него, не знал, что значит каждый из них. В книгах, что пылились на полках, всегда были собраны гербарии, и это было то особенное, что заставляло возвращаться к нему из раза в раз.   
  
Минхён каждый раз приходил под вечер, находя Тэёна за очередным рисунком. В его наушниках играли неизвестные никому музыканты, а ключ от двери всегда хранился под ковриком. Минхён не знал, для него ли, или он выдумал это. Но хотелось все же думать, что да.   
  
Тэён был собран из старых виниловых пластинок легендарных рок-звезд. Склеен из потертых полароидов. Соткан из страниц потрёпанных романов. И выжжен где-то на ребрах самого Минхёна. Он заполнял собой до краев. Пах осенью и костром. Всегда потрескавшиеся губы были подобны греху, и Минхёну хотелось согрешить хотя бы раз. Но он не мог позволить себе этого.   
  
В квартире Тэёна всегда было чисто, а Минхён знал, что беспорядок где-то внутри. Глубже, чем ему разрешали увидеть. В квартире Тэёна всегда было пусто, но внутри него не хватало места для одного Минхёна. Маленькая квартирка казалась лабиринтом, в котором Минхён потерялся, а жизнь стала похожа на заброшенный парк аттракционов.   
  
Тэён разговаривал редко. Цитировал известных классиков и рассуждал так, будто прожил не меньше двух жизней. Его голос в глухой тишине звучал так, что хотелось ловить каждое слово губами. Касаться измазанной акрилом кожи и просто...быть.   
  
По лицу Тэёна никогда нельзя было прочесть, о чем он думает. А в глазах цвета сажи Минхён давно потерял ориентир. Маленький мир в однушке казался Минхёну Бермудским треугольником. Хотелось разорвать стены будто старый хлопок. До треска, чтобы в клочья. Хотелось вырвать Тэёна из привычной жизни.   
  
Минхёну эгоистично хотелось Тэёна для себя одного. Хотелось быть для него больше чем просто...случайность. И за всем этим он не сумел разглядеть главного...   
  
И когда Минхён не нашёл под ковриком ключ, в ушах зазвенело. В груди сдавило от тяжести, перекрывая кислород, а в глазах защипало так, что казалось, он сейчас рухнет. Минхён чувствовал, как крошится изнутри. Как ломается и ничего не может сделать. Минхёну нужен был воздух, который у него отбирали...   
  
\- Ты сегодня поздно.   
  
Такое тихое. Такое оглушающее. Бесконечно нужное. Его.   
  
  
От него веяло холодом и пахло дождем. На нём был потертый старый плащ, а в руках охапка жухлой листвы. Промокшие кеды хлюпали от воды, а на лице застыло удивление. С растрепанной челки капали холодные капли ноябрьского дождя, а губы были горячие, ментоловые. Из наушников, лежащих на полу, доносились едва слышные звуки кантри, а в комнате, на белой стене, черным акрилом мигал в тусклом свечении портрет с аккуратно выведенными линиями, и это значило больше, чем просто слова.


End file.
